dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 23
Other Characters: * Michael Villains: * The Brain ** the Chef ** his international staff of agents ** one thug ** radioman ** several submarine crews Locations * Atlantic Ocean ** uncharted island group *** The Brain's secret submarine base | StoryTitle2 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 10" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Jeff Roberts * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer2_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler2_1 = Sven Elven | Inker2_1 = Sven Elven | Writer5_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler5_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker5_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle5 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 5" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker6_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle6 = Radio Squad: "The Radio-Controlled Armored Car" | Synopsis6 = A huge armored car whizzes madly thru the streets of the metropolis, inflicting gigantic amounts of collision damage. Radio Squad Car K-7 pursues it, with Sandy Kean driving. He pursues it a great distance out into the countryside, then observes as it cuts down a side road and ducks into a big barn. Inside they find an insane scientist, using a radio-remote-controlled vehicle to inflict random mayhem on the driving public, in reaction to his son's recent killing by a hit-and-run driver. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Larry, Sandy's new partner Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 * Radio-Controlled Armored Car Villains: * Unnamed mad scientist (who resembles Lex Luthor; see Notes) | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 22" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle8 = Pep Morgan | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * | Writer8_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler8_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker8_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle9 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 23" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Jean Le Grand Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils | Writer9_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle10 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 11" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Grey Men Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle12 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 12" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer12_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler12_1 = Sven Elven | Inker12_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * * * Locations: * , the | StoryTitle13= Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 19" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty | Writer13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle14 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 11" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer14_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler14_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker14_1 = Creig Flessel | Writer15_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler15_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker15_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle15 = Mark Marson | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * | Writer16_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler16_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker16_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle16 = Dr. Occult: "The Lord of Life, Part 4" | Synopsis16 = Occult and Nita Crane are interrupted in their mission by the arrival of a shocked Rose Psychic. Fleeing without the object of the mission, Occult is flogged by the Lord of Life's minions and brought to the Lord of Life's operating theater. However, the Lord of Life thinks Occult is more badly injured than he actually is, and Occult, playing possum, is able to overhear the secret to the Lord of Life's mastery of life and death. Occult overpowers the Lord of Life and tells his minions how the Lord of Life played them for fools. Furious, the minions tear the Lord of Life to pieces, and Occult administers the antidote to restore all of them to true life. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Zolar, hench Other Characters: * Nita Crane Locations: * Chardon Cemetary Items: * the Ray of Life Vehicles: * | Writer17_1 = Will Ely | Penciler17_1 = Will Ely | Inker17_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle17 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 6" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle20 = Magic Crystal of History: "Charlemagne" | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer20_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler20_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker20_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer21_1 = Will Ely | Penciler21_1 = Will Ely | Inker21_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle21 = Johnnie Law: "The Firebug, Part 3" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Johnnie Law | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 12". * First issue for Marty McCann. * Last issue for Thrilling True Stories. * The red-haired mad scientist in "The Radio-Controlled Armored Car" looks just like Lex Luthor in his first story (in ). As almost nothing is known about the background of the Earth-Two Luthor, this could presumably be him. But if that's true, then Luthor has a dead son that he's never mentioned again, in the following 75 years of his career. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Creig Flessel ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Marty McCann, by Ed Cronin ** Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan ** Thrilling True Stories by Richard B. Speed & Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Brain, Part 4 online. }}